split personality
by Shadowdancer96
Summary: Rogue's multiple psyches have finally split off creating four teenage girls with the powers and personalities of those she had absorbed leaving Rogue in a coma. Logan is angry and blames the four innocent girls for "the incident". Will he ever come to terms with his loss? Will Rogue ever wake up? How will the girls deal with their dramatic jump into existence?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Okay, so this is my first fanfic ever and I've got to be honest I'm not totally sure where this is going it's just an idea that's been with me for a while.**

**So the premise is that a few months after Apocalypse was defeated Rogue lost her mind, literally. Her many personalities have split off into four teenage girls that just sprung into existence, leaving her in a coma. Alright here it goes! Please read & review even criticism is helpful!**

**Oops! Almost forgot. Disclaimer: I do not own xmen: evolution or any of the characters or plot. I make no money off of this it is just for entertainment purposes.**

Logan strolled down the hall his boots making a_ clunk clunk clunk _on the metal floor in the sublevels. He opened the door to the DR control room and called out for Hank.

"Here Logan" he called from behind a large control panel waving one furry, blue arm.

"I, uh, just wanted to let you know I'm taking off for Alberta again. Thought I might get away from the kids for a while before classes start up again ya know?" He said with a dismissive shrug. Hank sighed. He hated when Logan tried to act like nothing was wrong and moreover Logan would not be pleased when he saw who was behind the panel with him.

He attempted to motion for Lex to stay where she was but the girl merely snorted and stalked out from behind the machine.

"More like trying to run away from your feelings I'd say" the girl dubbed "the Ice Bitch" by her peers said stoically.

The Wolverine inside him snarled begging to be released, to tear that evil, heartless, _thing_ limb from limb. She was one of them, those creatures that had destroyed his Rogue. Oh sure the Professor claimed they'd had no more control over it than Rogue, but still Logan disliked the lot of them.

"You should know by now not to project so loudly around a telepath" Lex said, barely containing her amusement with his conflict with the other half of his nature.

He snarled out loud this time and Hank stepped in between the two before things could get out of hand.

"Well Logan we will certainly be sad to see you go but if you feel it is for the best I won't stop you. I assume you have spoken with Professor Xavier about this?" Hank asked looking over his shoulder at Lex and praying that she would remain silent. To his great relief she seemed to have lost interest in Logan's inner turmoil and was now busy examining a circuit board.

"Yeah Chuck said long as I was back to help with classes at the end of the summer nobody would miss me" he replied

"You can say that again" Lex mumbled, never looking up from her work, and Hank sighed inwardly. He felt that it was quite unfair for Logan to hold Rogue's split off personalities responsible for "the Incident" but Lex could be quite contrary. He almost felt bad for Logan right now.

"Why don't you stay out of this murderer" Logan quipped. Hank sighed again. Well, he thought to himself, I did say almost. He turned but Lex had disappeared behind the console once more.

"Well Logan I suppose I'll be seeing you in a few weeks then" He said. Logan got the message, he'd overstepped the line and now was the time to make his exit or deal with the Beast. He stalked out of the room without a goodbye.

"I need a drink" Hank murmured putting his hands over his face. He stepped behind the console where Lex was diligently working. She was on her knees examining a bundle of wires, her crisp white button up sleeves pushed up and her long black hair creating a curtain around her face. It didn't matter, he could still hear her soft sniff and see a single tear drop on to her jeans. Contrary to what most of the other children thought Lex wasn't completely emotionless.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xmen:evolution any of their characters or plots. I make no money off of this; it is solely for entertainment purposes.**

After the confrontation with Lex, Logan was more than ready to get out of the mansion, but he had one more goodbye to say before he left. The doors to the medical bay slid open with a quiet _whoosh _when he approached. It was empty, Logan sighed in relief. He wasn't in the mood for anymore encounters with bratty teenagers today.

He could hear the heart monitor's constant beep and Rogue's shallow breathing as he took a chair next to her and took her pale hand in his. No gloves were needed; the incident had stripped her of her power.

"I, uh, I'm takin' off, kid." Logan began awkwardly, never quite sure how to talk to her in this state. "Headin' up to Canada for the rest of the summer, take a break from all these kids. I won't be gone to long Stripes, just a few weeks, and I promise to visit you when I come back and tell you all about it". He paused for a moment "Well maybe not all about it, but most of it'll be decent for your ears I think." He cringed; maybe he shouldn't have said that. After all, the Professor had said Rogue could hear what he was saying. He really didn't want the kid laying comatose thinking about what sort of things he wouldn't be telling her about. If she could think, but Logan preferred not to consider that.

Hesitantly, he stood and kissed her on the forehead. Running his fingers through her auburn and white locks he told her again that he'd be back and exited the medical bay. He stomped down the hallway and punched the button on the elevator. When it didn't respond fast enough for his liking he pressed the button again and again.

"You're going to break that Logan" He cursed to himself and turned to see who'd spoken. Jean stood a few feet away clutching a large stack of books to her chest.

"I think it'll survive" he said gruffly, he didn't really want to talk to the red head right now.

Unfortunately it was just then that the elevator finally dinged. The doors slid open and he walked in hoping that Jean was staying on that floor. No such luck, she climbed in pressed the button for her floor and turned her attentions back to Logan.

"So I heard you're going away for a while" Jean said nonchalantly, tossing her hair over a shoulder casually.

"Be easier if I could actually get out of this God damn mansion without getting questioned by every nosy ass kid along the way" Logan growled. Jean's eyes widened and she took a small step back from him.

"I'm sorry" she murmured quietly. Everyone knew Logan had a temper but he'd never snapped at her like that before. Rogue's condition was really affecting him. Jean thought, not for the first time, that maybe Logan had been more attached to her than anyone realized. The elevator doors slid open and Jean rushed out, eager to avoid another attack by the Wolverine.

Logan sighed and rubbed his temples. He knew he shouldn't have snapped at the young telepath, but they all made it so damn easy. Constantly questioning him about what he was doing and where he was going and more importantly how he was doing. He chuckled as he thought this. He was really losing his mind wasn't he; Screaming at teenagers for asking questions, calling Lex a murderer. No, wait, he wasn't sorry for insulting the heartless little brat.

The elevator doors pinged open again and he stepped off in the foyer of the large mansion. He considered going out the side door to the garage but the hall was filled with preteen girls cooing some magazine one of them had evidently procured from an older girls' bedroom. Instead of wade through them he went out the front and around the side. Only to find another one of the murderous spawn of Rogue's psyche flirting with Bobby.

Lizzie they called her, codename Pixie, was wearing a tight yellow dress, her red hair falling at least a half inch below the too short hem. She was giggling like a fool while Bobby told her stories of missions he'd been on and complimented her. Her skin shimmered in the sunlight from the dust that was her primary mutation. As she tossed her long mane some of flew off turning into three sparkling butterflies which flew several feet away before disintegrating into the wind.

God Logan hated her, he was pretty sure he would still hate her even if she hadn't been one of the creatures. He made a wide loop around the slut and Bobby, who'd hopefully come to his senses soon. Entering the garage he was elated to find it empty, quickly before he could be interrupted again he got on his bike, sped down the driveway and out of the mansion's front gate.

* * *

Professor Charles Xavier watched Logan pull out of the Institute gate and speed away towards the mountains. He wheeled himself back to his desk and, clasping his hands together, peered at the young girl sitting across from him.

"He hates me doesn't he?" She inquired of him in a soft voice with a hint of a southern lilt. Charles looked into her Jade green eyes, which were currently staring at him large and expectant. He chose his words carefully as he answered the petite, strawberry blond.

"He is simply confused my dear." He began slowly, "Logan felt deeply for Rogue and he is unsure how to grieve for Rogue and accept you and your…sisters" Charles said hesitantly, he wasn't sure how the girls felt about each other, "there is also, of course, the small matter of your powers. Logan undoubtedly feels uneasy about you having Rogue's power to absorb memories as well as her accent and to some extent even her looks and personality." The Professor explained eyeing the white-blond stripe of hair standing out amongst the coppery locks "It is the fact that you are so like her that makes him act this way"

"Right, and the fact that I also share in his powers…?" she let the question trail off, raising an eyebrow at the Professor. He smiled inwardly, the girl was highly intelligent, another trait she shared with Rogue.

"Marie, I have no doubt that Logan has entirely blocked out that piece of information from his mind. Denial has always been his first line of defense and that is unlikely to change anytime soon." He said truthfully, it was his policy to be as open with the students as possible.

"That makes him angry to" She said mournfully "when people call me Marie. I don't know why, I just chose it because I liked the way it sounded."

Charles decided not to tell her at this exact moment that Marie was Rogue's birth name. Seeing an opportunity he wasted no time changing the topic of conversation.

"Have you given any thought to a codename?" He began "I've never understood their purpose to be honest but the youngsters enjoy them and since Scott tells me you are excelling in your Danger Room training, it seems likely you will be participating in missions soon."

"Well I've thought about a few" She admitted "Like maybe Mockingbird, cuz ya know, I like absorb them and use their powers?" Charles only reply was a quick nod. Marie bit her lip nervously and continued "Um and I thought about Sprite because It's kinda cute but that doesn't really have anything to do with my powers so, maybe not" She glanced up at Professor Xavier but he still gave no reply "or maybe Athena. Like from the Greek legend, Athena was born from Zeus's mind and just sprung into existence fully educated and dressed in battle armor" She smiled shyly "I've been spending a lot of time in the library with Dr. McCoy. I think he's starting to rub off."

"Yes Hank does have that effect on people" Charles laughed. "Well let me know what it is that you choose."

It was a clear dismissal; Marie stood up, gave the Professor a quick nod and exited the room. He watched her go, idly tapping a finger on his desk. These girls, they were so confusing to him and yet at the same time not. If he tried he could see how the four of them fit into Rogue's mind. He could see how they represented her and the minds she had absorbed. Marie had Rogue and Logan's powers but she was Rogue through and through. She was the real Rogue, the sweet sensitive, fun girl that was normally buried underneath her prickly exterior. Lex was that prickly exterior, a hard shell comprised of necessity to keep others away and having absorbed a great many enemies' stand-offish personalities. Alkali was Rogue's wild side and the mischievousness of others she had absorbed through the years. Fun-loving and mostly harmless but also a little wild and hard to control.

Lizzie came last, she was the one most people couldn't see as being a part of Rogue's mind. With her tight skimpy clothes and promiscuous ways. However, the Professor could see quite clearly where she fit into Rogue's mind. Lizzie was what Rogue desired to be, free to touch whomever she wanted and to become romantically involved. Lizzie was Rogue's wish to be able to be spontaneous and not have to plan ahead, wear two or three layers of clothes, and avoid crowded places just so she wouldn't hurt anyone. Of course Lizzie took it a bit further than Rogue ever would, but what else was she to do? It was literally everything she was made of. A knock on the door brought him out of his thoughts and back to the present.

"Charles I hope I'm not interrupting anything." Ororo said as she entered the room.

"Of course not Storm I was just thinking about a few things, but nothing of urgent importance. What did you need?" He asked, his thoughts of the four girls pushed to the back of his mind.


	3. Chapter 3

Dinners in the mansion were quite a chaotic affair since Professor Xavier insisted that everyone eat together at the same time instead of fending for themselves like most other meal times. Tonight had been Kurt and Amara's turn at cooking and it had gone fairly well compared to some meals Lizzie had eaten, or pretended to eat, at the mansion in the past three months. Fairly well cooked chicken, potatoes, green beans, and soft rolls; much better than the disaster that had been Bobby and Jamie's pasta the night before.

She took as seat in between Jamie and Rahne, feigning a polite interest in Rahne's tale of her first driving adventure. While the young redhead chatted away, oblivious to the other girl's boredom, Lizzie glanced up and down the table. Marie was near the table's head engaged in quiet conversation with Dr. McCoy and Ms. Munroe. Alkali was at the other end, sparks flying off her wild blue hair as she laughed with Kurt and Kitty. It did not escape Lizzie's notice that Lex was nowhere to be seen. She decided to keep her mouth shut just a while longer on her sister's secret though. No sense in getting her in trouble when it would only result in Lizzie being forced to endure even more of her sister's rude attitude.

"Lizzie could you pass me the butter?" A voice inquired from her left. She snapped out of her trance and passed Jamie the dish.

"So, are you going to be takin' classes with us in the fall?" Rahne asked in her harsh Scottish accent.

"The Professor said we'll be tested to see what we already know and get put into classes based on that" She replied politely.

Personally, she felt school was a waste of her time. What was the purpose? It wasn't like she was going to go to college or get a job. How could she? As far as the government was concerned she and her sisters didn't exist, they literally had no identity. Besides, the personalities that made up her psyche knew plenty. She could read and write, cook fairly well, do math (though not as well as her sisters), drive a car, flirt with boys, and most importantly fight. She was going to be an X-man, what else could she need to know. Algebra wasn't going to subdues enemies in a fight.

However, Lizzie's opinion hadn't held much weight in the mansion. She was very rarely consulted before decisions were made on her behalf. Such as the decision to room her with her bratty sister Lex; that had lasted all of two weeks before neither girl could stand the other any longer. It was a common misconception among the mansion's inhabitants that the four girls got along well. She understood why they thought that; technically they were all part of the same mind. However, she didn't get along well with any of them.

It was a generally accepted idea between the other three that Lizzie was easy and would jump into bed with any boy that offered. In truth she could count on one hand the number of times she'd even kissed a boy; it was one of the voices in her mind that demanded she flirt with every man with a pulse, not her own idea. Despite the lack of facts to back up their assumptions, the other three looked down on her a bit, as did most girls in the mansion. It didn't matter, sticks and stones as the saying goes, they were only jealous anyway. Her perfect figure, gorgeous long red hair, and turquoise eyes set into pixyish face attracted everyone to her. She was by far the most popular sister and she knew they were envious. She smiled smugly at the thought before turning back to her dinner.

Lex snuck up the back stairwell as quietly as she could; balancing her dinner plate on one hand while she carried two water bottles in the other. Making her way to the bedroom she had all to herself, she. glanced around hoping to not get caught. So far no one had seemed to take notice of the fact that Lex always appeared at meals only to disappear just as quickly. She had no idea if there was a rule against taking meals to your room but either way she didn't really want to explain herself if she should be found out.

Entering her room she set the plate of mashed potatoes, green beans, and dinner rolls on her dresser along with one of the water bottles. She slid off her shoes setting them neatly in their proper place by the door before turning the lock and padding over to the bathroom door. She took a deep breath, using her telepathy to scan the hall she verified that no one was around. While she didn't think bringing food into the rooms was a major offense she knew this was. She opened the door to the spacious bathroom tentatively and dropped to her knees reaching for the blue plastic bowl which sat empty next to. it's green, cat food filled mate, and filled it with water.

"Kitty kitty" she called softly "bitty kitty where are you?" A small ball of fluff jumped from behind the cabinet and ran over to Lex, purring madly. He had white and ginger fur with black over one eye and on the tip of his tail. Bringing the dishes out into the main room she set them on the floor then retrieved her dinner and plopped down a few feet away setting the dish in her lap. She stared at the kitten absently as she ate, wondering if maybe she should get him a toy to keep him occupied during the days.

"But would you be noisy bitty?" She asked, "Don't those things usually have bells in them or something?" The kitten mewled in response and gave her a look as if to say "well of course I would". Lex sighed. "I should've left you in the rain; you would have been fine under that bush. Everyone here thinks I would've left you to freeze" She said sorrowfully.

Scooping up the little kitten she held him close and peered into his blue-eyed face. She never would have left him out in the cold. The poor baby was so tiny; surely a kitten so small would not have survived. His loud purring comforted her and carrying him over to the bed here she set him gently in a nest of blankets before pulling out a book and settling in to read.


	4. Chapter 4

Piotr sat on the edge of the pool, his eyes transfixed on Alkali's flesh. He watched the tattoo like skin change colors and move. The Greek chariot carrying Hyperion flew across her back gracefully and the rose on her cheek slowly lost its petals and wilted, as it did every night when the sun began to set. She swam in her black bikini, unaware that the big Russian was so mesmerized by the moving pictures that covered from her feet to her neck, to the single rose covering her left cheek.

The artist in him appreciated the beauty of each lovely image and couldn't help but notice how perfectly the colors in them went with her thick, wavy, shoulder length hair, which was an uncontrollable mass of electric blue; the same blue as her large eyes. They were round and surrounded by dark lashes so thick they looked like a doll's. Though she was very attractive Piotr's interest was merely that of an artist looking for something to inspire creativity; her brash personality was a little too much for him. But how he would love to paint her; she was an artist's dream.

He was attempting to work up the nerve to ask if she'd be willing to sit for a portrait. There was a gallery coming up and he'd been invited to submit several pieces as part of an up and coming artists feature and had been struggling to find inspiration for the final piece they wanted. Just as he finally found the courage to rise however, she climbed out the opposite side of the pool and wrapped herself in a towel before walking away towards the mansion. He sighed, sitting back down on the pool's edge. Piotr put his head in his hands, disappointed with himself for missing his chance again.

* * *

Alkali smirked to herself, looking over her shoulder at the Russian boy. As she walked back to the mansion after an evening swim she wondered idly if he would ever buck up the confidence to ask her. She knew perfectly well what he wanted, she'd twisted Lex's arm into reading his mind after the first few days of him staring at her. She was flattered really; she'd spent quite a bit of time in the large room the students used as an art studio and seen his work. It was beautiful, he had a way of capturing emotion in a piece that was unique to him, and she'd never seen anything as amazing as his art.

Eventually, she'd probably take mercy on him and just ask if he'd paint her. Piotr was sweet and friendly to her. He hadn't been deterred by her looks but attracted, something she appreciated. Alkali loved her wild appearance; it fit so well with who she was inside, crazy artistic, wild. Maybe a little too wild sometimes but hey, she was young.

Drying off a little further, so as not to drip on the carpets and anger Ororo, she walked in the back patio door. She put her hair up in the towel leaving her only in the black bikini borrowed from Amara

"Hey beautiful watcha doin'?" asked Bobby from the couch. Alkali rolled her eyes at him, God it was like they he had radar or something "ooh pretty girl approaching better go ogle her" he was gross.

"Leave the fraulein be, Bobby." Kurt clipped from an armchair across the room.

"Thank you Kurt. Bobby don't be so disgusting all the time could you?" She said stalking up the stairs. She didn't get very far before she ran into Dr. McCoy.

"Oh, Alkali I was just looking for you. Professor Xavier would like to see you all in his office please" She didn't have to ask who "you all" meant. Everyone lumped her together with Marie, Lizzie, and Lex as if they were somehow the same person.

"Sure doc, be there in a minute." she called of her shoulder already continuing down the hallway.

She opened the door to the room she shared with Tabitha and Amara and started rooting through the dresser drawers. She didn't have very much clothing; the professor had thus far barred them from leaving the mansion, just a few things purchased by Storm for them and things given to her by her roommates. She pulled out a pair of black leather pants which she paired with a silvery halter top that showed off her midriff and tied in the back to reveal much of the skin there also. She finished off the look with a pair of black high heels given to her by Amara.

Though she knew the professor was probably waiting for her, she took the time to blow dry her mane of blue hair. She liked to allow the static electricity that her body attracted to collect in her hair and throw off sparks, something she couldn't do when it was wet. Finally ready she left the room and hurried down one flight of stairs to the professor's office on the second floor.

* * *

Marie paused outside the Professor's door and took a deep breath; gathering together with her sisters typically didn't go well. In fact, their last meeting had quickly dissolved into an argument between Lex and Alkali over some topic Marie couldn't even remember now. Steeling herself for another such confrontation, she knocked softly on the door.

"Come in" Professor Xavier called. Marie took another deep breath before turning the knob and pushing open the heavy wooden door. Entering, she saw Lex and Lizzie already seated. The latter was studiously examining a chipped nail and the former was fixing her black hair into a high ponytail. Marie took a seat next to Lex and smiled at her.

"Your hair looks pretty that way, it shows off your eyes really well" She said with sincerity. The eyes in question, a deep, dark royal blue color, turned to look at Marie. Lex stared at her for a moment before making a noise of contempt and beginning to smoothing a nonexistent wrinkle in her sleeve. Marie bit her lip and looked up at the Professor. He gazed back steadily, without saying a word. Thankfully, this was when Alkali finally made her way into the room and took her seat next to Lizzie.

"Well now that you're all here we'll get started" Professor Xavier said and motioned to Dr. McCoy, who had been standing silently by the window. Now he stepped forward to address the girls.

"All of you are doing exceedingly well in your training with your primary mutations however, we are aware that you each also has several less powerful mutations. As you know, your stronger mutations were our primary concern but now that you all have them under control" What control? Marie thought to herself looking down at her gloved hands. "We believe it is time to train your other abilities as well" Dr. McCoy finished, looking back to Professor Xavier.

"We know that you were" He paused searching his mind for an appropriate word "created, with a fairly good sense of what your powers are so if you wouldn't mid listing for us all the mutations you are aware of" He trailed off, his tone making it perfectly clear the decision really wasn't theirs at all.

"Well" Lizzie began "I've got the dust of course" She snapped her fingers, releasing a tiny firework of the shimmering stuff "and I can shapeshift a little, but I can only, like, change my hair and eye color and my features a little" She said "I can't do big changes. Oh also, I can find hidden things" She finished. Lex's head snapped up and she paled a bit.

"What do you mean? I mean, how does that work exactly?" She asked hurriedly.

"Oh it's sort of like hot and cold I suppose. I know when there's something hidden close by and when I'm getting nearer or farther"

"How interesting" Dr. McCoy mumbled, scribbling furiously in a notebook. Professor Xavier turned to Lex and nodded.

"What about you Lex?" He asked

"Just the things I've already told you about Professor. Telepathy, telekinesis, and a bit of a knack with machines" She said, her tone making it clear she'd rather be elsewhere. He nodded and turned to Alkali.

"Mine are weird" She began "they aren't really connected, they seem kinda random" She continued nervously "The electricity, my skin, my speed and strength" Professor Xavier nodded again, they had quickly discovered that Alkali possessed an inhuman amount of both "and the animal thing" She finished.

The "animal thing" as she referred to it had been one of the Professor's greatest conundrums. Alkali could shapeshift into animals, but only certain ones. Thus far, she'd been able to achieve a wolf and a snake. He had no idea how to test what else she could turn into, though he suspected her speed and strength were somehow connected to this ability.

"Well for now we'll have you working with Wolfsbane and tackle the rest of it later" He said optimistically. He really didn't think Rahne and Alkali would be able to get along well enough for her to learn anything from the young girl, but he had to try.

"And last but not least" Dr. McCoy prompted Marie.

"Um, my skin of course, the fast healing, these" She said, sliding out three bone claws and retracting them just as quickly "I've got really good senses. I can see in the dark" She added lastly.

"I do believe that's all we need from you right now girls. Thank you for coming" Professor Xavier dismissed them and all four quickly bolted from the room running in separate directions. He fished a bottle of aspirin out of his desk and quickly shook out two of the pills for himself before offering the bottle to Hank.

"No thank you Charles, I shall suffer through" He said sitting in the chair Lex had just vacated. The two men sat looking at each other for a long moment. The question hung between them filling the air and monopolizing their thoughts as it had for three months now. Hank finally spoke.

"Charles, what are we going to do?" He said wearily.

"I really don't know Hank. This is something which I never could have foreseen" He searched for the proper words "It is not them that worry me so much, Hank. It is the possibility of the minds inside of their own which frightens me" He finished, glancing at his old friend.

"You believe it is possible they could turn on us?" Hank asked curiously. The thought hadn't occurred to him before. Charles Xavier met the eyes of one of his oldest and dearest friends.

"I no longer know what to believe or what is possible"


	5. Chapter 5

"In other news this week the controversial Mutant Registration Act, the brainchild of Senator Kelly from New York, has made a return. Its supporter's say that now is not only the time to register mutants, but to create a special task force" Storm turned off the television and turned to her students.

"Of all the ridiculousness in the world!" She exclaimed, barely keeping a lid on her anger. "A task force! For us" She gestured to everyone with a sweep of her arm "As if we could ever be a threat to them. I would love to give them a piece of my mind!" With these words she stormed from the room and climbed the stairs to her office.

Remy Lebeau observed all this from an armchair in the corner and shook his head. The students had gone back to their various books games and homework assignments after Storm's dramatic exit. They liked to pretend they weren't scared, but Remy knew better. He had a bit of an empathic ability that allowed him to feel others emotions, these kids were scared witless. He shrugged. It was no skin off of his nose if the act passed or not, he never stayed in one place long enough for them to find him and force him to register. This was evident through the fact he had arrived at the mansion only a few hours ago and was already searching for his next destination.

He had stayed at the Xavier Institute off and on since the defeat of Apocalypse nearly a year ago but since Rogue's "Incident" he had found himself here less and less. He wasn't even sure why he was there now.

"Bobby, Ms. Munroe said that it was my turn" Jamie shouted, trying to grab a game controller from the older boy. Remy sighed, so much for peace and quiet. Setting down his book he sought out the kitchen, surely it would be empty since it was well after eight in the evening.

It was mostly empty aside from Ray who was making a sandwich. However, just as he walked in Ray walked out which suited Remy fine. He made himself a cup of coffee and sat in quiet for about half an hour before a short strawberry blonde entered and began rooting through the freezer. He examined her carefully from the back. She was wearing old sneakers and jeans and a plain black shirt, its long sleeves tucked into dark yellow gloves. Over it all she wore a short sleeved brown jacket that only went to her waist and bore the Xmen logo on each shoulder, the yellow in it matching her gloves. Strawberry blond hair, done up in a ponytail leaving a much paler, nearly white section to frame her face on either side. When she turned, ice cream in hand, he saw she had bright green eyes set in a face that could only be described as that of a porcelain doll; flawless pale white skin and pouty red lips set in a round face with a button nose and strong chin.

Remy had never seen Rogue without makeup on but he knew that with the exception of her too light hair, this girl looked exactly like Rogue would. She was one of them, undoubtedly. He hadn't stuck around to meet the four when Professor Xavier had formally introduced them to the mansion, but it didn't take a genius to figure it out.

"Hello Remy" Marie said without missing a beat. She'd never met the boy before but those eyes were something to be remembered, all the voices in her head recognized the crimson on onyx eyes as those of Gambit or as the portion of Rogue in her mind called him, Remy.

"Pardonnez-moi, but I don't believe we've met Petit." He said, all southern charm. He wasn't sure how he felt about this girl, with her touch of a Mississippi accent, but he felt like he should give her a chance. She was intriguing, more human than he had expected from them.

"Remy is sure he woulda remembered such a belle young lady" He continued, giving her a dazzling smile.

Marie blushed at his compliments as she dished out her ice cream. She was unsure what to do; one of the voices in her head urged her forward while another screamed 'Danger! Run away'. She was curious about the boy and for a rare moment her own thoughts won out over everyone else's.

"My name's Marie" She said sitting down across from him with her dish. "What are you doing?" She asked glancing at the cards set out in front of him.

"Playing solitaire, you ever played before Cherie?" He asked glancing up to meet her eyes. It was an electric moment, when twin blood moons in the darkest night sky met two rich mossy forests with a touch of gold, like sun shining through the trees.

He leaned in, his body acting without his brain's consent and she pulled away afraid. The moment was broken, leaving both of them in a daze. He stared at her and suddenly it clicked in his head, the long sleeves and gloves, they weren't a fashion statement but a necessity. She had Rogue's powers.

"I'm sorry, I was afraid that I would hurt you" She explained softly "I can't."

"I know" He cut her off "S'alright mon Cherie" He said reaching for her gloved hand. She pulled it away.

"I should go" She said before running out of the kitchen. Remy just sat speechless at the table for nearly an hour before cleaning up his cards and the now melted dish of ice cream.

"Marie." He said to himself quietly, reverently, like a gentle prayer. "Marie."

* * *

_A few weeks later_

"So I was thinking we should, like, totally go to the mall." Kitty said as she skipped into the rec room. The majority of the students were gathered here, since it was a rainy day and classes had yet to start.

"Kitty you just want to go buy yourself more clothes" Ray called without looking up from the comic he was reading.

"Like, what's wrong with that?" She said defensively "Besides, I was just thinking since we've only got one week until school starts and the Professor says you guys" She pointed to Lizzie, Lex, Alkali, and Marie in turn "can finally leave the mansion it would be totally fun" She smiled, no doubt waiting for everyone to jump on board with her plans as they usually did.

"Well we do need some clothes that aren't borrowed" Marie said hesitantly "but we don't have money so I'm not sure"

"No problem!" Kitty cut her off, beginning to jump up and down excitedly "The Professor said that you can like, use his credit card"

"That's very kind" Marie began "but I don't know how I feel about borrowing money when we've got no idea that we'll ever be able to pay it back"

"No big deal. The Professor pays for stuff for all the foster kids like Scott" Kitty insisted.

"What could be the harm?" Lizzie asked her sisters "I mean if he's offering we do need clothes" She turned to look at Lex "and they have books and stuff at malls" she looked back at Kitty "Right?"

"Totally" Lex was instantly on board. She had been through the majority of the books in the library already and wanted to read some of the things Dr. McCoy had recommended to her.

"She's right Marie" Lex said, looking a little starry-eyed at the prospect of new books "It would be rude of us and impractical to turn down the Professor's hospitality" She ended sensibly.

"Well, I guess it really couldn't hurt" Marie said "When would you like to go?" She asked Kitty.

"Um how about now?" Kitty said, she was now hoping up and down excitedly.

"Sounds good to me" Said Alkali, who had been uncharacteristically quiet throughout the debate. Marie guessed that she'd known Kitty would win from the start and didn't feel the need to add her input. Alkali jumped up from the couch as did Jubilee and Tabitha.

"Count us in!" Tabitha shouted already heading out to the garage. Marie stood and biting her lip followed behind them to the garage

* * *

All in all, it had taken them about half an hour to figure out the driving situation since each time they were about to leave another student would wander into the garage asking to go. The final party consisted of Kitty, the four sisters, Amara, Tabby, Jubilee, Rahne, Bobby, Kurt, and Sam. All of whom ran in different directions upon entering the large mall one town over. Kitty had explained in the car that it was safer not to shop in Bayville since everyone there knew they were mutants.

Lizzie and Alkali were pulled into a dimly lit store with loud music playing by Jubilee and Tabby as Marie disappeared with Kitty and Amara in the other direction. Lex stood by herself awkwardly for a moment before asking directions to the book store and heading down.

The store was two floors of books and electronics with an escalator between the two. She had no idea where to start so she rode up on the escalator, mainly because it looked fun, and looked around. Eventually she found the classics and loaded up before calling Kitty on the cellphone all Institute students were provided with.

She arrived with Amara and Marie in tow to pay for Lex's purchases with the Professor's credit card.

"Did you, like, seriously not get any clothes?" Kitty asked in shock "We've got to get you _some_ clothes!" She protested. Lex looked to Marie for support but saw she was already carrying several bags in each hand. Marie met Lex's eyes and shrugged. Lex sighed; clearly Kitty was going to force the issue.

"Alright, where should we go?" She asked stepping back out into the mall and glancing both directions at the huge amount of stores. Kitty didn't respond, just grabbed her hand and began pulling her towards a store. Lex grabbed her hand back.

"Don't touch me" She said harshly. Kitty just shrugged and continued down towards the store, she was used to Lex's mean attitude. Whatever, if she wanted to be a bitch that was her problem.

Across the mall Alkali and Tabby stood sifting through a bin DVD's and chatting. Alkali tossed her hair, throwing sparks over her shoulder and onto the floor.

"Hey, mutie!" The manager called "Stop that before you catch something on fire." Alkali turned her head to address the speaker, inadvertently sending another shower of sparks from her blue mane. "What did I just tell you" He called angrily "Get out of my store freak!"

"Oh yeah, why should we" Tabby asked crossing her arms across her chest.

"Because your friend here" He jabbed his finger at Alkali "is going to wreck my merchandise" He shouted "Now get out before I call security."

Alkali began to walk towards the door but Tabby grabbed her arm.

"We're not seriously going to back down here!" She said. She stared back at the disgruntled manager and tugged on Alkali's arm again.

"I don't want to shop here if I'm not welcome. Let him lose our business, it hurts him not us" She whispered back to Tabby. Tabby rolled her eyes but followed Alkali out of the store. They found the boys a few stores down and Kitty's group found all of them still there a half hour later. As they walked into the mall and towards their cars Tabby paused by the store they'd been kicked out of and smiled deviously. No one noticed as she threw one of her small bombs just inside the doorway. That is until it exploded, knocking over racks of movies and breaking the lights.

"Tabby" Amara shouted.

"Crap, like, let's get out of here before security shows up" Kitty called. Immediately they all began to dash through the mall making a beeline for the parking lot. Quickly bags were tossed into trunks and twelve teenaged mutants piled into three cars. They sped away, Kitty and Amara screaming at Tabby the whole way home.


	6. Chapter 6

Alkali fell onto her bed, utterly exhausted. Tabitha's little stunt at the mall had earned them all extra Danger Room sessions from Scott. Apparently the Wolverine had also been contacted and would be returning a few days early to punish them himself. She rolled over and fished around in the nightstand drawer for the bottle of Tylenol she kept stashed there. She shook out two pills and replaced the cap. She swallowed them dry then curled up under her blankets for a long nap.

"_Students, I need all of you to gather in the dining room please" _Professor Xavier's voice rang through her head. Or a nice long meeting about things she didn't care about, that was cool too. NOT. She groaned pulling her sore body off the bed and shuffling down the hallway along with the nearly thirty other mutants that inhabited the mansion now that classes were about to begin.

"Thank you all for coming so quickly" The Professor said as the weary mutants filed into the room. "As you know we recently had an _issue_ at a local mall" He began, glancing over at Tabitha, who shrugged "and unfortunately it seems to have caught the attention of the local media" He nodded to Ororo and she turned on the television. They all watched a video of the store, surrounded by policeman and a handful of firefighters, followed by an interview with the very disgruntled manager. Lastly was a statement from Governor Kelly, promising to crack down on the "mutant threat".

No one spoke throughout the entire news clip and when it ended they continued to be silent. Most of them were staring at the floor with a few exchanging glances at each other. No one was really sure what to do with this information. The mall fiasco wasn't exactly a secret but none of the children thought the fallout had been this bad. The professor finally broke the silence.

"As you can all see it is imperative that we cause no other incidents such as this" Professor Xavier said seriously "These are troubling times that we live in, people are afraid and we must not further these fears. We must show them that they are unnecessary, that we are not dangerous. So, for the time being, no one may leave the mansion's grounds" The announcement was met with many yells of frustration and protests but Professor Xavier quieted them with a hand.

"This is not open for discussion, until further notice you will all do homeschooling here instead of attending the local school and you will not take one step off of this property without express permission from myself, Ms. Munroe, Dr. McCoy, or when he returns Logan."

The students continued to grumble but left the dining room making their way back to their various activities.

* * *

Alkali began to go back to her room but halted when she heard a deep male voice call her name. Turning she saw Piotr striding towards her and smirked. So he'd finally gotten up the courage to talk to her, now it would just be a matter of whether or not his courage would hold out.

"Alkali I vant talk to you please" He said in his thick Russian accent.

"Sure what's up?" She asked trying to hide her amusement.

"I have vondered if you vould vant sit for painting for me?" He asked questioningly his accent becoming even harder to understand as he grew nervous.

"Um, I'm sorry what?" She asked, really just to be rude.

"I, um, paint und I vant know if you sit for painting for me" He repeated slowly, doing his best to enunciate.

"Absolutely" She said smiling sweetly "I would love too, when?"

"Vell, vhenever you not have anyting to do I vill paint then, da?" He asked.

"I'm really not doing anything now you know. We could go start if you wanted" She offered, she was still sore but the pain reliever was helping and she enjoyed watching Piotr paint. Besides, she really had nothing better to do now that Amara and Tabitha would be up in the room all three shared complaining about the new restrictions. He broke out into a wide grin and nodded. She turned on her heel and walked with him down to the art room in silence.

When they arrived Alkali was shocked to find Lex already there diligently sketching a ballerina sitting on a stool and holding a pair of pointe shoes in her hand.

"It's pretty Lex" She said shocked, she had no idea her sister could draw.

"Your sister she do very lovuhly sketches, da?" Piotr asked walking over to examine Lex's work for himself. She looked over her shoulder at him and they shared a glance. With a shock Alkali realized the two had spent some significant amount of time together, how had she never noticed Lex down here?

"You come sit now please?" Piotr's question shook her from her thoughts and she made her way to the plain kitchen chair he was pointing too. He took a few moments to position her, himself, and the floor lamp in front of her before settling in to paint. They sat like that for several hours; the only sound that of Lex's pencil scratching paper and the occasional creaking of Piotr's stool as he shifted his weight.

* * *

Remy sat on the rec room floor with his back against the couch pretending to play solitaire as he watched Marie. She was playing a board game with some of the younger children. They loved her; she was so kind and sweet to them all of the time. They followed her around constantly which Remy appreciated because it made it easier for him to follow her without being noticed.

Ever since that night in the kitchen Remy had taken to being wherever Marie was. She was skittish and never allowed the two of them to be alone together but that was alright. For once in his life Remy was okay with loving a girl from a distance and waiting for her to love him back. He would do anything for her and it frightened him to his very core. He had feelings for her unlike anything that he had ever felt before but he couldn't explain them.

One conversation wasn't enough to fall in love. It hadn't even been a real conversation, just a few words. It had taken him a few weeks to figure it out how it had happened. When he finally did it hit him like a ton of bricks. Marie was Rogue, all the pieces of Rogue that he'd always loved. So he kept his cards close to his chest and kept his distance biding his time. Eventually, he would make Marie love him back.

Marie could feel his eyes on her again. Despite the fact that she was completely covered his gaze made her feel vulnerable and naked. It was as if he knew everything about her, like he could see her very soul with his demon eyes. Surprisingly, she found that she enjoyed having him around. Remy made her feel safe for reasons she couldn't explain and although they almost never spoke, she enjoyed his company.

It was an unspoken agreement. Marie let Remy hang around and in return he kept his distance. She was scared. Marie liked him a lot and was afraid that if they got to close he would end up hurt. Her powers were uncontrollable, she had never actually used them before but she knew what would happen. Marie didn't want to do that to Remy. So for now they continued to play this game of cat and mouse both feigning disinterest and hoping like mad the other wouldn't lose interest.

* * *

Piotr sent Alkali to bed after many hours of sketching, leaving only himself and Lex in the art studio. He had never understood why people thought Lex was so harsh and callous. Piotr thought she had a beautiful soul and a very kind nature. But maybe that was just the way he saw her, he had often been told he saw the world differently than others. Piotr saw that Lex was dark but unlike the others he didn't think that made her bad or evil. He was an artist, he knew that darkness was every bit as important to the world as light. There was no bad or good, only the eternal balance between the darkness and the light.

Lex tried not to stare at him as he worked but it was difficult. He became so relaxed when he sketched or painted, his face looked like that of a child, so young and innocent, practically angelic. It was amazing that he could be so naïve and unassuming even after all he'd been through. Blackmailed into working for Magneto because he thought his family was in danger only to find out that they had been killed nearly a year earlier. His mother, his father, his brothers all dead and gone. Only his younger sister Illiyana had survived and she hated Piotr for abandoning her alone in Russia for all that time.

Lex had tried not to show emotion as Kitty told her his sad story but on the inside her heart had broken for him. That night she had done her first sketch, a little boy sitting next to a shattered mirror. He was desperately trying to put the pieces back together, but he was only succeeding in causing his hands to bleed all over everything. Since then she had felt a compulsion to draw everything she saw in her head as well as things she saw in others' minds through her telepathy. Though she wasn't really allowed to read minds without permission occasionally someone would project so loudly she just couldn't help it.

Piotr yawned loudly and muttered to himself in Russian.

"It iz late" Piotr said "I not realize ve be here so long" He said looking around slightly dazed. Lex smiled to herself, he got so wrapped up in his work the building could have been on fire and he wouldn't have noticed.

"I think ve find something to eat?" It was phrased as a question and when she looked up he was staring back with an eyebrow raised.

"Okay" Lex said more than a little stunned. Piotr had never shown an interest in spending time with her outside the walls of the art room. She hopped up from her stool and they each cleaned up their materials before strolling up to the kitchen.


	7. Chapter 7

Hank was shuffling down the hallway, cursing Logan for insisting they speak as soon as he returned; even though his return was taking place at two o'clock in the morning. Suddenly he heard a giggle from the kitchen. The students had no real bedtime but it was still rare that they be downstairs this late so Hank walked down the hall and poked his head in.

Piotr was there making pancakes the size of dinner plates and Lex was sitting on the countertop holding the bowl of batter and laughing with Piotr as he made faces on the overly large pancakes with whipped cream and slices of banana and strawberry. Hank laughed to himself and stepped back out of the kitchen. They were an unlikely match but a good one he thought. Piotr had guarded his heart with steel, but it seemed Lex could get him to take those walls down. Lex's heart was pure ice, but just maybe Piotr could crack that ice a bit.

He continued down into the garage to wait for Logan. Hank didn't have to sit long before he heard the familiar sound of a motorcycle coming up the drive. He stood to greet Logan as he pulled into the garage and parked his bike in the usual spot. Pulling off his helmet he gave Hank a slight nod.

"Logan, how was the trip?" Hank asked quite cordially for someone pulled out of bed so early in the morning.

"It was alright. Things here?" He asked.

"Less than ideal I'm afraid. The children caused a bit of a scene the other day and of course Senator Kelly has been all over it since" He lowered his voice as if the sleeping children might hear "There has been talk of creating a police branch specifically for mutant…problems. They're calling it the Mutant Response Division"

"Damn Kelly, they're just kids for crying out loud. What could they have done that would warrant that?" Logan said aghast.

Hank filled in his friend on the mall accident as they walked back into the mansion together. Logan made for the kitchen but Hank stopped him. He poked his head around the corner to see if the children were still there. They were gone, and he waved Logan inside. His friend glanced at him curiously.

"You expectin' the boogeyman to be in here Hank?" Logan asked rummaging through the cabinets.

"No, I just didn't want to interrupt anything" He said with a chuckle. Logan looked at him again with a confused expression but Hank didn't offer up anything else. Logan retrieved a bag of chips from the cupboard and began to munch absently.

"So, as you know classes will begin in three days however Charles has made the decision to school the children here instead of at the public school" Logan opened his mouth to speak but Hank continued "The arrangements have already been made, it's safer for everyone involved if the students aren't exposed to the public right now" He finished.

"Whatever Hank, I trust Chuck's judgement just don't expect me to be teachin' biology" He grumbled and bag of chips in hand he left the kitchen. Hank sat down hard on a stool and rubbed his temples.

"That went better than I thought" he said to himself before going up to bed.

* * *

Lex laughed, balancing a plate of gargantuan pancakes on her lap. Piotr continued to reenact the time he and his brothers had got into a fight with a bull. He was now lying on the floor arms up as if he was protecting his face.

"My eldest bruther he fall down like zis" Piotr said through his laughter "and he call 'please no go avay, go avay' and ze bull just stand over him and stare, und my bruther he keep yelling like he is dying" Piotr fell flat on his back laughing. Lex put aside her plate and held her aching sides as she laughed. She let out a squeal as she fell off of her bed. The two of them lay on the floor laughing until they cried and could no longer breathe.

As they ceased laughing and caught their breath Lex found herself growing tired. She laid there a moment longer before turning to look at Piotr. She had intended to kick him out so she could go to bed but when their eyes met he began to speak again slowly, softly, sadly.

"It iz hard to know zey are gone. It iz harder even to vake up every day und remember all over again vhere I am und vhy." He had let his eyes wander as he spoke but turned them back to her now. "I am glad though. Zhat I did not know zhey had died sooner. Thinking zhat I vas doing it for zhem made doing wrong things easier." He laid his head down on the floor and gazed up at the ceiling. Lex rolled over so she was flat on her back again and did the same. As she tried to decide how to respond Piotr's breathing grew deeper and more even. He had fallen asleep, Lex didn't have the heart to wake him up so instead she stood and cleaned up their plates. When she returned from taking them to the kitchen he was still sleeping soundly on the floor. She considered changing into her pajamas and getting into bed but compelled by a force she couldn't name Lex laid back down next to Piotr and allowed herself to fall asleep curled up next to him.

* * *

As soon as Logan awoke in the morning he made his way down to the medbay to visit Rogue. He paused when the doors slid open. He could hear a voice coming from behind the curtain where Rogue's bed was. He moved closer and looked around the corner. Kurt was there holding a pair of scissors.

He had Rogue's bed up so she was in a sitting position and was holding her steady with one hand, with the other he was cutting her hair. When he finished he set down the scissors and picked up a hair brush and gently brushed out her now chin length hair.

"There," He said lowering the bed again "Just the vay you like mein sister" Kurt added with a smile. He took a chair next to her bed and picked up her hand.

"I miss you Rogue. I vish you could wake up. I am doing alright though, Kitty has been helping me a lot" He paused and drew a shaky breath "and Marie. She is nice Rogue" Kurt chuckled "She is like you. I am sorry to like her so much" His eyes began to water "I vant you to know that none of them can ever replace you" Kurt tried to speak again but couldn't.

Logan cleared his throat and Kurt's head snapped up.

"I vas just leaving" he said hurriedly and rushed from the room, trying to hide the tears in his eyes.

Logan sat in the chair by the bed and ran his fingers through Rogue's hair.

"He's a good brother Stripes. I can tell he really cares about you" Logan started "We all miss you kiddo, if you're in there we all need you to come out." He took a shaky breath "The Elf is right, those girls will never replace you" Logan was interrupted by a cough. He turned seeing aforementioned Elf standing there awkwardly.

"I left ze brush" He said pointing awkwardly at the stand by the bed "It is Kitty's, I promised I vould bring it back by this afternoon" He was clearly waiting for Logan's permission to approach, so the older man nodded lightly. Kurt scampered forward and retrieved the brush.

"You know Logan you do not have to hate them to love her" He said before rushing from the room again.

"He's right ya know" He said to Rogue absently "but he doesn't need to know that. Tell me the truth kid, you want me to be nice to them?" Obviously he wasn't really expecting an answer so when he felt her squeeze his hand slightly he was shocked. He chuckled "Guess that settles it huh? Alright just for you Stripes" Logan stood up and ran to find Hank.

* * *

Hank made careful notes as he examined Rogue. He was slightly skeptical of Logan's story but he held onto a little optimism. So far he had seen nothing to  
indicate a change in Rogue's condition. Her vitals were steady and her brain showed no activity. All was as it had been for months. He sighed and put away his equipment carefully, trying to postpone the inevitable meeting with Logan as long as possible. His hope to avoid it completely was short lived. As he stepped into the medbay waiting area he saw Logan seated in one of the plastic chairs waiting for him.

"I'm sorry Logan but I saw nothing to indicate Rogue's condition has changed at all." He said as calmly as he could manage with the Wolverine staring him down. "Whatever you believe you felt may have just been a random muscle twitch, or may not have happened at all. It's possible you only imagined it Logan." Hank finished praying silently he wasn't about to be mauled for suggesting the idea. When Logan only stared at him Hank decided to push his luck and take it a step further.

"Perhaps you wanted her to tell you it was okay to not hate them so you imagined that she did." He immediately knew he'd taken it too far. Logan's face grew dark and Hank prepared himself for a fight or at the very least a screaming match. Once again he was surprised when the other man rose and walked out of the room without a word.

"Well" Hank said to himself "Well." He sighed and shook his head not sure what to make of the odd behavior. He stood stunned a moment more then went upstairs to report his findings to Ororo and Charles.


End file.
